Spiders
by Innoverse
Summary: Takes place on the Argo II during what will be the Mark of Athena. Annabeth has broken up with Percy, and Percy still misses her, so he finds himself reminiscing and feeling saddened when Annabeth makes a commotion about a spider. One-shot, Percabeth. Rated K plus because I'm paranoid about Percy being sad. What five-year old reads fanfiction, anyways?


**Hi! I know I haven't posted anything in a few days but... I'm having a artist's block. I mean, what? I can't come up with _anything_ to write. It's totally annoying! So, I took this (I wrote it a little while back, using a couple characters from another fan-fic) and re-wrote it using canon characters because I wanted to post _something_. I didn't feel like working on A.T:TLT and I'm not getting much of anywhere on the fic I'm writing about Jason (how he met Reyna, his first quest, yadda yadda) and thus, this was born... posted... whatever. So, yes... That's why the chapter on Annabeth's Take is taking FUREVUR. Artist's block/lack of interest at the moment. Sorry 'bout that. **

**Anyways, onto the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN. RICK RIORDAN OWNS.**

* * *

**_- Spiders: Percy's POV -_**

_In the this fanfiction, Annabeth has broken up with Percy and they are no longer friends. Percy still misses her._

* * *

"Jason!"

Annabeth's raw scream cut through the silence on the deck. Jason's head snapped up immediately. There was another scream, this time Hazel's name. Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and got up, rushing downstairs to where Annabeth was. She was in the sleeping quarters of the Argo II, where everyone had tossed their sleeping bags on the floor in some kind of semi-organized way.

Annabeth cowered in a corner, pointing with conviction at a point on the floor. "Kill it! Someone, kill it!"

Everyone shuffled closer, peering down at the perpetrator that could make _Annabeth_ cower in fear. Except Percy. He didn't have to look.

Jason frowned at the floor. "It's... it's a spider."

Percy couldn't help but wince as his stomach curled, remembering when his name used to be the first thing that rolled off of Annabeth's tongue when she saw one.

"It's an eight-legged monstrosity!" Annabeth screeched, backing farther into the corner. "Destroy it!"

Frank snorted. "You make it sound like Jason should strike it with lightning."

"Will someone kill it!" she yelped.

"I'm enjoying this far too much." Leo gave her a sarcastic smile. "Who'd have ever thought a little creepy-crawly could make the infamous Annabeth cower in fear?" he mocked. Percy resisted the urge to snort. He didn't think he could handle another round of insults from Annabeth at the moment.

Piper shook her head. "You're not afraid of going on the most dangerous quest in demigod history, and yet, you're hiding in a corner at the sight of a spider."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll give you the history lecture after someone KILLS IT."

"This is kind of funny," Frank commented. "I bet I can turn into a spider."

"If you do, I'll gut you, and then I will dance on your corpse!" Annabeth yelled. "This isn't funny!"

"Touchy..." Frank muttered.

Hazel socked his arm. "How would you like it if Leo decided to light his hand up in front of your face, Frank? Or—more importantly—next to my pocket?"

While everyone either mocked her, or argued with each other over whatever minor detail they could find to argue about, Percy stood there mutely. Silently, he envied Jason slightly for Annabeth calling his name, even if he knew that it was probably just the first name Annabeth remembered.

It also appalled him a little that they would hold a fear like that over her head. He hadn't laughed at Annabeth after the whole 'thrill ride of love' event when they were twelve. And in return, she hadn't teased him about his fear of airplanes. They were both reasonable fears due to their parentage, and Percy wished he could stick up for her. But then, Annabeth would start screaming at him for _daring_ to try to help her, and he'd only feel worse.

For some unspoken reason, everyone quieted and looked at him. He killed the look of hurt and distaste and gave the semblance of cold indifference.

"What?" he asked quietly, his tone clipped. "Is it amazing that I don't have the desire to end up with someone's foot in my rear-end?"

Annabeth gave a frustrated groan. "Someone just kill it, please."

Leo stepped forward and left his foot dangling over the spider. "What was that?"

"Kill it, I said!" Annabeth yelped.

"No," Leo said. "After that."

"Valdez—"

Leo smirked. "Say it..."

"Please!" she yelled. "Please, Leo, Supreme Commander of the _Argo II,_ KILL THE FREAKING SPIDER!"

Leo's foot landed in the floor. There was a tiny crunch, and Leo lifted up his foot. He frowned at the sole of his shoe. "Someone get me a tissue."

Jason rolled his eyes, but left to find a tissue for Leo. Annabeth stopped hyperventilating, and embraced Hazel like she'd just won World War III. Percy winced again as he remembered when he used to be the one she hugged after he'd disposed of the furry creature.

_Man up! _His inner soldier leered. _You're crying over a spider, for heaven's sakes! This isn't a Hallmark movie!_

Jason came back with the tissue. As Leo scraped the remainders of their eight-legged friend off the bottom of his shoe, they interrogated Annabeth.

"Is this, like, a blonde thing?" Leo asked, earning a glare from Jason.

"No," Annabeth said. "It's an _Athena_ thing. You know the story about Arachne and Athena? The weaving contest, how Arachne bragged, and then Athena turned her into a spider? Well, they come after us. You know, revenge. So all Athena children have arachnophobia."

There were a couple of glances in Percy's direction. "I'm guessing you knew about this?" Piper asked.

He shrugged. "I don't fear insects unless they're the size of buildings and have a patron."

Frank snorted. "That's a valid reason."

Nobody seemed to pick up on the fact that Percy hadn't really given them an answer. He found himself unable to talk about his past anymore, mostly because it included Annabeth. Just saying her name felt like a punch in the gut.

"Well, the danger has passed," Jason said dramatically.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for fearing _one _thing."

"I thought you were supposed to be the fearless warrior-chick," Leo said. "You know, all, 'I eat nails and hellhounds for breakfast! Come at me, bro!'"

Annabeth punched him. "Shut up, Valdez."

Leo rubbed his arm. "Fine..."

Everyone made their way back up on deck, except Percy. He stood there, looking down at the spot where the spider had been. For some reason, he found himself caught up in memories, and unable to move.

_This might not be a movie, _he thought, _but that doesn't mean I don't miss her._

* * *

**Cheesy ending, but I was having trouble with coming up with a proper one. And also... sorry for the fact that this is, like, cut out of the middle of what would be the Mark of Athena. I just kept daydreaming this scene... _had_ to get it on paper/digital word program. I hope you liked it! :)**

**(P.S. Does anyone else have to accept the Guidelines _every_ time they post a story? Or is that just me?)**


End file.
